Prepare for War
by fieryphoenix20
Summary: Dean,Sam and Lena must go to Forks to save Bella and the Cullen's. Little do they know that there will be many surprises an a whole lot of Drama ahead. I'm not good at summary's but the story will be much better.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural or Twilight.

* * *

**_

On the Way

**Lena's Pov**

In case you didn't know my name is Lena Smith and my long time boyfriend is Dean Winchester. Yeah I know right Dean is supposed to be a "Lady's Man" but all that changed when we got together a few year ago. We were both on a hunt when I was attacked by another werewolf. Long story short him and Sam both ended up having to save my ass. Later that week me and Dean hooked up and we just went from there. While Sam is like a little brother to me. When we met we just clicked due to the fact that he is a physic while I can control fire. I know it's freaky, right? Well enough about the past, let's get to the present!

Here we are again on the rode headed to Bobby's house to see about a hunt. Just me Dean, Sam and the open rode.

Sam was in the backseat sleep while I was riding shotgun. I was staring out the window slowly drifting off until Dean started to blast AC/DC Highway to Hell. Sam suddenly sat straight up, "Damn it Dean do you always have to blast that while I'm trying to get some sleep?" Dean looked at me with a smirk on his face before he turned his eyes back to the rode "Awww Sammy stop being such a girl, plus we are almost at Bobby's."

I finally turned back to Dean with a small smile on my face "You know you really are a jerk."

"Awww come on sweetheart you wasn't saying that last night." was his genius reply.

I leaned over to Dean and placed my lips right on his ear "You're right I wasn't saying that last night because I was too busy saying your name." When I got done I slowly licked Dean's ear which made a small moan escape his soft yet firm lips.

"Seriously guys I'm sitting right in the back seat." Sam said from his seat.

I turned around to look at him "Sammy you seriously need to get laid. It will help with your crankiness" I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Sam's face.

I saw Sam in the rear view mirror about to say something "Say one thing out of line Sam and I will burn all of your hair off of you until you look like a bald Ken doll." I could see the fear in his eyes while Dean was too busy laughing.

We were on the rode for about another 15 minutes until we pulled up to Bobby's house. Once the impala came to a complete stop I bolted out of the car and ran straight into the house screaming "Uncle Bobby, Uncle Bobby" Yes I know I can be a big ass kid but hey what do you expect. This man practically raised me since I was 10. He taught me everything from how to take down a demon to how to take down Dean ha ha.

I jumped into his awaiting arms while he pulled me in close for a tight hug. "Hey Le Le I missed you."

Just then Dean walked into the room "Aww Bobby what about me?"

Uncle Bobby just rolled his eyes "Of course I didn't miss you, you idjit."

All Dean could do was give a little chuckle and sit down while Sam came into the room with just a simple "Hey Bobby"

I walked over and pulled up a chair and waited for Bobby to return with the file.

He came in and tossed Dean the file while he started explaining it to us "There have been over 16 missing people in Seattle along with some sightings of black smoke and a electrical storm. Now one of my friends that live up there has a feeling that vampires are behind some of the missing people while the rest are demons. Now I told him that I would send the best so don't screw up." He said while looking at me.

I held my hands up in surrender "Man you guys will never let me live that down will you?"

That's when Dean looked at me with a hint of anger in his eyes "Really live this down? You were almost killed. You would have been killed if me and Sam didn't show up when we did!"

"Shut the fuck up Dean! I don't you treating me like I'm a fucking baby! I turned my back for one second to kill the first one ok it was a fucking mistake. I shouldn't have turned my back. But damn it it's in the fucking past so let it stay there!" I yelled straight at him, I couldn't control my anger. I just couldn't help it cause I hate how he never lets me forget the one mistake I made.

Before Dean could say anything else Bobby cut in "There are a couple more things. The family that you are helping are vampires but they only live off of animal blood."

That's when Dean stood up, cutting off Bobby "Seriously Bobby? There is no way in hell I'm helping some vamps."

I looked over at Sam and noticed he was staring at Bobby and Sam had a good reason to. Uncle Bobby's face was so red with anger towards Dean that I thought I saw steam come out of his ears.

"Dean shut the fuck up and sit down and let me fucking finish!" Uncle Bobby yelled. All Dean could do was mutter an apology and take his seat.

"Now as I was saying the only reason I'm helping them is because a good friend of mine needs the help. His daughter is in love with one of the vampires and he doesn't want her hurt by what is coming. So after you go to the Cullen's house I want you to stop by at this address and ask for Chief Swan and tell him Bobby sent you." Bobby said while handing us a piece of paper with the address on it.

I took one look at it "Really the towns name is Forks? What next we are going to be sent to Spoons or some shit" I couldn't help but let the smart ass side of me come out. It earned me a chuckle from Sam and a slap on the back of the head from Bobby. "Ouch can someone say child abuse much?"

"Go ahead and get out of here" Bobby said while walking to the door.

Once we made it outside to the impala Sam climbed into the backseat to get some more sleep. Before I could get in Dean grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the impala "Look I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it..." I cut him off before he could say anymore " Its fine I don't even care."

I tried to turn back around to get into the car but he wouldn't let me " Damn it Lena stop being such a hard ass and just listen damn! I'm fucking sorry ok just let me in let me know what's wrong."

I stared into his emerald green eyes before I started to shout " I did let you in Dean, I fucking let you in before you went to hell! Then what happens you disappear for a couple weeks without a simple fucking phone call from you! You don't even know how the hell I felt. I told you I loved you and you left a couple days after. What the fuck was that? Then when you come back it's because you need my help because you were going to hell in 2 days, 2 fucking days! You wouldn't look at me let alone touch me and you hardly spoke to me. Then when it all ended I had to watch you be ripped apart. I tried everything to get you back everything but I couldn't. I lost the one man I ever loved. Then 3 months later you came back and you act like it never happened. So yeah I let you in but the question is when will you let me in Dean Winchester?"

I didn't notice I was crying until Dean pulled me close and started running his fingers through my hair trying to calm me down. "Shh it's going to be ok, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Dean pulled back and wiped my tears away before he stroked my cheek with his thumb while placing a kiss to my lips. This kiss was filled with so much passion, so much love that it made me weak at the knees. Dean slipped his arm around my waist to help hold me up. When he pulled back he sat his forehead on mine while we caught our breathe. "I love you Lena Smith" he said while gazing into my eyes. "I love you too Dean Winchester" I said while I lightly pecked his lips.

We finally broke apart and got into the car with Dean in the driver seat. Next thing I know Dean grabbed my hand as he sped down the highway to our next destination...Forks,Washington.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter. I will update in a couple of days. Don't be shy to review and tell me what you think about it so far. Also if u have any ideas let me know. Thank you.**


	2. Spilling out some feelings

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural or Twilight.

* * *

**_

Spilling out some feelings

**Dean's Pov**

Well here I am again in the car cruising down the highway while I steal glances at the beautiful goddess next to me. _"Wow Dean you have to cool it there with all these chick flick moments. You have to remember it's not your style." _I said to myself. However, I couldn't stop myself from wondering about the future, wondering if I will ever find a way out of hunting. Sure I love the thrill of hunting and the adrenaline that I get but once you think about it, its not a lifestyle to live. You never sleep much, you are constantly on high alert always checking over your shoulder making sure you weren't followed. Then there is no type of fucking income and hardly any "thank you's." The most you get is screaming in your face while you flee before the police come. Now that I think more I realize that I can't give up, that I have a job to finish. It's my job to look out for Sammy, I always have and I always will no matter what. Now it's also my job to look out for Lena no matter how much she doesn't like it. Let me tell you this, that girl is tough as nails and I mean it. One time she even dropped me on my ass fair and square but I wont admit it. Hell no Thee Great Dean Winchester does not lose to a girl, ever!

I do have to admit though that it was one hell of a hot sight to see. The way she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth when her hits would never connect. The way she let out a sexy growl when she would become frustrated and infuriated. Then it was the way her firm breast would bounce slightly when ever she would jump. The way her body felt underneath mine when I had her pinned, how she wiggled around trying to get free. However, I had a moment of weakness when I stared into her chocolate brown eyes that I always get lost into. For that one moment she gained the upper hand on me and flipped us over so she was straddling my waist, pressing her ass more and more into me, wearing that sexy little smirk of hers until I...

"Dean, Dean, DEAN!" I was snapped out of my day dream by Lena yelling at me.

"Damn can you stop being a fucking weirdo and actually pay attention?" Lena said.

"Ugh yeah what do you need?" I said. "_Wow Dean that was really fucking smooth."_ I thought to myself.

"Well first Dean I need you to stop acting like a teenage girl and stuttering like Jensen Ackles or somebody spoke to you." Lena said.

My all time favorite comeback was "slut" I said with a smirk on my face.

She turned her head to fully look at me "Well you did teach me everything you know." she said with a sly smile on her face.

In the rear view mirror I could see Sammy fighting with himself to control his laughter.

All I could do was shake me head and wait for her to say something. It was only a couple seconds before she said something but it felt like hours "Dean I was trying to tell you earlier to stop at the motel that is about 2 miles away so we can get some much needed rest and something to eat."

"Yeah sure we can stop for the night." I told her. "Thanks" was all Lena said.

I saw the tacky neon sign that was barely lite confirming that we were at the motel "_Great another shithole." _I thought to myself. This time I sent Sam to get a room while me and Lena got our duffel bags. About 5 minutes later Sam came walking towards us holding 2 room keys in his hand "Well we are room 10 on the far left side." He said while handing us one key. Sam begin walking in the opposite direction of the room "Wait Sammy what are you going to do?" I asked. "Dean if you must know I am going down to have a couple of drinks because I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"Ok Sam just call if you need us" I told him while me and Lena started walking to our room.

Once we were in the room and had salt lining the windows and doors, I walked behind Lena and wrapped my arms around her waist while nipping on her ear. She let out a soft moan as I trailed my lips down her neck to reach the sensitive spot of skin. I wrapped my lips around it and began to suck on it softly while her moans filled the room. The more I licked and kiss the more she pressed her ass into my growing erection.

I spun her around so she was facing me and I crashed my lips to hers, giving her all of me. I slowly licked her bottom lip asking for request which she granted. My tongue swirled around hers as I gripped the bottom of her shirt slowly pulling it over her head and throwing it across the room. Lena jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to our bed and laid her down as I began kissing up and down her body. I broke contact with her so she could slip my shirt over my head. Once that was discarded I lowered myself back down until she flipped us over. She started grinding her ass more and more into my erection making me groan and grip her waist, slamming her down harder for that much needed friction. I was just leaning up to take off her bra when Sam walked into the room.

Lena turned her head looking at Sam "What the fuck Sam?" she yelled while glaring at him slightly. "Hey this isn't my fault, it's not like I knew this was happening." Sam said with a shit eating grin on his face. I groaned as I got up off the bed to go take a cold shower. Lena grabbed my arm "Where are you going." I looked at her "I'm about to go handle this problem since Sammy boy here wants to be a cock block."

I grabbed my duffel and things I would need before I entered the bathroom and closed the door.

**Lena's Pov**

I can't believe Sam walked in on me and Dean about to have sex. "_God why now, why?"_ I asked myself. I was so pissed off that I wanted to go over to Sam and wipe that grin off his face but yet I controlled myself when I didn't want to. So instead I laid down on the bed I was sharing with Dean as I slowly let my thoughts take over me.

I just couldn't believe that we are helping vampires. Well I can believe it I just thought they were instinct because I haven't heard a lot about them. But hey it doesn't matter because I am doing this for Uncle Bobby. I just have a feeling that Dean just wont like it. He pretty much showed his hatred towards them even though Uncle Bobby told us they were different. I trust Bobby's judgment so if he says they are harmless then they are. However, Dean thinks differently, I know that he will be extra cautious now when around them.

Now in other news my feelings fro Dean are only intensifying. I wont lie I do love him, I just don't know how much he loves me.

I was thinking that once we are done with this hunt and the apocalypse that we could settle down and maybe started a family. Hey I wouldn't mind seeing a little boy running around that looks like Dean. Having Dean take him to his first football game or having Dean show him how to even throw a football. Being able to enjoy life without looking over my shoulder ever few minutes with the fear that me or my family is in danger is what I want the most. I just want to settle down and have a happy home, one where we wont have to think about hunting again. I finally want to see Sam happy with somebody that will love him just as much as he loves her. I just want whats best for everyone. But first I can't have this future unless I do my job first and finish this.

When Dean came back to bed he slipped in behind while I turned around facing him. He softly kissed me on the lips while he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, while our legs dangled up in the process. Once he broke the kiss he looked into my eyes "I love you Lena" I couldn't help the single tear that slipped out of my eye as I said "I love you too Dean." I snuggled my head into his chest while he placed his head on top of my hair running his hands through it in a loving way. Slowly I found myself drifting into a peaceful slumber next to the man I love.

* * *

_** I will update in a couple of days. Also please don't be shy, tell me what you think about it so far.**_


	3. Twins, maybe?

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural or Twilight_**

* * *

_**Twins,maybe?**_

_**Lena's POV**_

The warm sunlight grazes across my cheek slowly as I soon regain consciousness. I slowly looked around the room to realize that Sam was taking a shower while Dean was fully dressed next to me. Hmm_ he must have gotten up earlier and took a shower, _I thought to myself. As I stared more at Dean I realized why I fell in love with him. His strong features seem to soften as he sleeps, looking as if he were a mere boy with no problems in the world, his lips look so plump and soft, ready to be kissed. I slowly leaned my head down planting a soft kiss on his forehead, where his worry lines were once present. I took a deep breathe breathing in his unique smell, leather and a little bit of mint(it may sound weird but it is pure heaven). Just then Sam walks out of the bathroom snapping me back to reality, "Uhh I left you some hot water in the shower." I looked at Sam "Thanks I'll be done in about 15 minutes then we can leave." With a nod of his head, Sam began to gather his things back into his duffel bag.

Once in the shower I let the hot water wash away all of my troubles. This was my escape, the one time when everything would go down the drain. I wish it were this easy though, that I could wash away my troubles with the dried blood and dirt it sometime leaves on my body. I quickly lathered up my hair with my cinnamon shampoo before the water started to run cold. Once I was done I stepped out the shower and wrapped myself in one of the cheap motel towels. Reaching into my duffel bag I pulled out some black skinny jeans, vest top, my old leather jacket, and my motorcycle boots(outfit link is on profile.). Once I was dressed I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the room. Dean was rummaging around the room making sure he collected everything.

I could have swore Dead was eye fucking me with the way his eyes were roaming up and down my body. He walked over to me and before I knew it I was wrapped in his arms sharing a steaming hot kiss with him. Dean pulled away all to soon with a all knowing smirk on his face "Dean what the hell was that?" All he did was chuckle and lean in close to my ear "that is just me torturing you since we couldn't finish what we started last night and because you look to sexy to resist right now."

I swore my panties just got wetter as his warm breath fanned across my neck. _Ugh he is going to regret this later because I can play his little game too, _I thought to myself. Reaching into my duffel bag I retrieved the cross necklace that Uncle Bobby gave me when I was 10. Turning around I silently asked Dean to secure the necklace on my neck, Dean knew the significance of this cross.

_Flashback_

_I was training outside with Dean and Sam when Uncle Bobby called me "Lena come in we need to have a little talk." _

_I ran into the house as fast as my legs would carry me into the living room looking for Uncle Bobby, "Yes Uncle" I said once he came into view._

_All he did was hand me a little box with a note attached to it._

_I opened the note and it said "Lena, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you growing up and I know nothing I do can make it up to you but I want you to have this. It's not much but it's something I always wanted to give you. I'm sorry I'm not there but me being there will put you in danger. I can't wait to meet you baby girl. I love you, Charlie S."_

_I opened the box and found a small yet beautiful cross necklace._

_End of Flashback_

I didn't realize I was crying until a single tear fell from my eye. Before it could continue its path down my cheek, Dean used his thumb to wipe it away and place a gentle kiss upon my lips. "Come on baby. Its time to go." I quickly put my butterfly knife into my shoe and my gun into the waist band of my pants as I grabbed my bag. However, something just doesn't feel right to me.

_**Edward's POV**_

Today was just another day in my long existence however, it was better because I had my Bella in my arms. I may not be able to read her mind but it gives me my own sense of peace. Bella is currently curled up next to me watching a movie. It is hard being around her blood as it calls out to me but my love is more powerful. _However, one day I will have her, one day her warm delicious blood will coat my throat again as it once did in the past. But this time it wont be tainted with Jame's vile venom. No, my Bella will be pure and all mine. _I was pulled from my inner thoughts as some of my family entered the room. Jasper sent me a confused look as he thought "_Edward what's wrong, your blood lust spiked for a few minutes?" _All I did was shrug my shoulders and glance down at Bella. She must have felt my gaze upon her as she lifted her head and gazed into my eyes as a warm smile graced her face.

"Love, Esme is in the kitchen preparing you some lunch. I know you are almost hungry." As on cue her stomach makes an appearance as a small blush creeps across her cheeks. She chuckled a little "Sure" she said as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

Once she was out of sight I turned to my brothers and sisters and let out an unnecessary breath. "Look, I talked to Bobby and he said the help he sent should be here any minute now." Rosalie asked "How are they going to help us when they are just human?"

I looked at her "I have no clue but we must have faith in Bobby. After all he did say that they were the best." "They?" Emmett asked.

"Yes they, as in 3 of them." I responded. At that moment we all heard a car hit the path that leads to the house. "How come I didn't see what time they would arrive or what they even look like?" Alice asked. All I could do was shrug my shoulders "Maybe you will get your answers when we meet them." At that moment Esme, Carlisle and Bella walked back into the living room just as I was assaulted with the most delicious, mouthwatering aroma.

The venom in my mouth pooled as I thought about the meal to come. My blood lust continued to spike as Jasper thought _"Keep it together."_ I gave him a slight nod with a small smile. My Bella walked over to me and wrapped her warm arms around my midsection. We heard 2 doors close and 3 sets of footsteps walking towards our door. They knocked twice Carlisle, walked over to the door to open it and allow in our guest. They walked in one by one first a man around 6'1 with shaggy hair, secondly a man around 5'9 with short brown hair and lastly a women around 5'7 with jet black hair and piercing chocolate brown eyes. There were collective gasps all around the room as we looked from the mystery girl to Bella. I know my family seen the resemblance but Bella had yet to put the pieces together.

Carlisle started to introduce us but I couldn't hear him because, I had my eyes locked on the beautiful mystery girl. I then realized that she had opened her mouth to speak "I'm Lena Sm..."

But I didn't hear her all I could smell was her. She smelled of cinnamon, sex, and a hint of leather, to me it was the perfect mix. I couldn't control the growl that erupted from my chest as I lunged towards her before my family could react. The only thing on my mind was "_She is my singer and I must have her now."_

_**Lena's POV**_

We were once again on the rode listening to ACDC. I didn't have a problem with the band but Sammy did. "Dean can we listen to something else or at least turn it down some?" Sammy whined from the front seat. "Look Sammy driver picks the music which is me while, the passenger shuts there freakin piehole which is you." Sam turned towards the window and muttered "Jerk" while Dean laughed and said "Bitch."

"Dean turn there!" I shouted from the back seat because that idiot almost missed the turnoff. "Damn it Lena watch it!" I looked at Dean with a sheepish grin and went back to looking out the window. In only 5 minutes time we pulled up in front of the white mansion home that had one side completely made of glass. _"For vampires, they sure do like their sunlight" _I thought to myself.

Me, Sam and Dean exchanged a "what the fuck" look as we exited the car and walked up the steps. I reached out and knocked twice waiting for an answer. When the door opened I was greeted with a handsome blond vampire "_He must be the head of the coven."_

He welcomed us into his home as he lightly shut the door behind us. The handsome blond glided back towards a beautiful brunette who must be his mate. "Welcome and let me introduce you to my family. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He pointed to the left of him to a curly haired man that looked like a body builder with a blond attached to his arm "this is my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie." I nodded my head in their direction as Carlisle pointed to his right to a tall man with long blond curly hair that looked as if he were struggling with something with a short pixie looking girl by his side "my son Jasper and his wife Alice." Last but not least he pointed off to the side to a bronze haired boy and a pale brunette "and this is my son Edward and his girlfriend Bella."

"_Bella, Bella for some reason that name sounds familiar and she looks like me except for her hair." _The wheels in my head were turning as I was trying to put together this puzzle. "_Ehh let me introduce us and I will figure this out later." _I thought.

I turned towards Carlisle "I'm Lena Sm..." before I could finish copper head dove towards me. I ended up pushing Dean away as copper head threw me into the wall. "_Well isn't this just fucking fantastic. I'm always the once that gets attacked. Why me?" _I seen Dean and Sam start to run towards me as copper head family tried to grab. "No!" I yelled, "Let him go I can handle this on my own." I gave Dean and Sam the "look" and they knew it back off. Jasper and Emmett were struggling trying to hold Edward while Esme and Alice had moved Bella out of the way. Rosalie had placed herself in front of me in order to protect me but I patted her on the shoulder "It's ok I got it" She moved to the side but only slightly while Carlisle ran to my side "Please sit down and let me check you out since you are bleeding some."

Dean and Sam had to come over to Carlisle as I moved around him to get a better view of Edward. "Hey man trust Lena on this she can handle it." Dean said but I wasn't paying attention.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett "Let him go" they must have seen the fire in my eyes because their grip started to lessen. Just then Bella screamed out "No you don't know what you are doing! Please stop it's to dangerous." I turned to her and gave her a small reassuring smile "Bella everything will be perfectly fine."

I took a deep breathe as they let Edward go. Edward shook them off and stepped closer to me trying to circle me as if I were his prey. I let a smirk makes its way upon my face as he started to charge towards me, I took a step to the right as he went flying past me. He thought he had me when he suddenly turned around and charged at me again but I quickly turned around and gave him a good right hook in his jaw. It sent him back a couple of feet but he flew towards me again knocking me down as he straddled my waist. I pushed up with all my mite before he pinned my hands down sending him back a couple of feet. I was growing quite bored with this fight so I decided to end it. Before he even got up I grabbed my butterfly knife and threw it at his chest. Sure I know you are saying a vampire skin is granite so how did my knife pierce it? Blah blah blah! My knife has dead's man blood incorporated in its blade, I know it sounds weird but hey it works.

I walked over to Edward and knelled down so I could whisper into his ear "Look I'm going to pull it out now but if you attack me again I will cut off a limp, understand?" He looked at me at nodded as I pulled the knife out of his chest. "You're weak, you need to hunt." I said as he tried to stand up. The small pixie known as Alice stepped up "I will take him on a quick hunt" she said as she grabbed him and ran out the door.

"That was fucking awesome!" Emmett yelled out as I got up and turned around. He had the biggest smile on his face which showed his dimples. All Rosalie could do was smile and shake her head at her husband. "Well now that that's over how about we have a seat and relax until they return" Carlisle said. Me, Dean and Sam followed them into the living room as we waited for the other 2 to return.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Don't forget to tell me what you think or if you have any questions feel free to ask_**


End file.
